Claustrophobie au Ministère de la Magie
by KuroiMamba
Summary: [Slash DMHP] Narcissa Malfoy a perdu la raison. Lorsque Draco part à sa recherche, il se retrouve coincé, par un concours de circonstances, dans l'ascenseur du Ministère avec... Harry. OS lemon AVEC scénario.
1. Claustophobie au Ministère de la Magie

**Titre :** Claustrophobie au Ministère de la Magie

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Cadeau promis à ma 40° review, en l'occurrence l'adorable ZooMalfoy (dont je vous conseille les merveilleuses fics, mon coup de cœur : **_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le sang pur?_**).  
L'idée est de… ben de moi, mais elle lui plaisait aussi ! Voilà ton One shot, avec le couple que tu as choisi ! (surprenant ;p) Merci à toi pour tes conseils et tes reviews si gentilles !

En _italique_, les pensées du personnage…

**Chapitre :** Pourvu que ce soit un OS, pourvu que ce soit un OS °croise fort les doigts avec des petites larmes au coin des yeux°

**ATTENTION :** Cette histoire est une histoire contenant une relation explicite entre hommes, homophobes s'abstenir... lemon !

* * *

« Mamaaaaan ! » 

Le cri de rage résonna dans tout le Manoir Malfoy, et tout particulièrement dans le couloir dans lequel déboulait une furie blonde, Draco de son prénom.

_Où est ce qu'elle est encore passée cette pauvre folle ?Mon Dieu pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue dans les jardins… Pas ENCORE…_

Le jeune sorcier essuya son front d'un revers dédaigneux de la main. Bien que le mois d'Août fut sur sa fin, la chaleur était étouffante. Et il fallait avouer que ses vacances avaient été les pires depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il en avait hâte de rentrer et de commencer l'année… malgré la présence du vieux fou de directeur au regard tantôt lubrique, tantôt illuminé. Effrayant.

Depuis que son père avait rejoint son petit groupe d'amis au paradis du bisou glacial (Azkaban, évidemment), il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, et sa pauvre mère en était devenue complètement cinglée. Peut-être même pire que Dumbledore, mais là n'était pas la question.

Narcissa Malfoy parlait aux murs, souriait constamment, et s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les elfes de maison. Elfes qui, dans un premier temps, avaient cru bon de conseiller à Draco de confier sa mère aux médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. La fureur du blond avait été telle que, n'ayant pas le courage de les tuer, il avait offert un vêtement à tous les domestiques du manoir, les faisant presque mourir de chagrin.

Bien sûr, il en avait engagé d'autres. Un Malfoy sans serviteurs, ça n'existe pas. On était pas chez les Weasley, tout de même.

Et pendant deux mois, il avait pris soin de sa génitrice, hurlant de colère lorsqu'il constatait sa perte de raison progressive et les gamineries qu'elle accomplissait, la promenant chaque jour dans les jardins afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit… et s'effondrant en larmes, seul sur son lit la nuit venue, de honte, de rage, et de chagrin.

Draco se raisonna quelque peu, et s'assit sur le sofa de la demeure familiale. Portant une cigarette à sa bouche, il l'alluma en claquant des doigts, et réfléchit intensément. Le grand jeu de Narcissa depuis quelques jours était de se cacher dans les nombreux labyrinthes de haies et d'arbres qui composaient l'immense jardin des Malfoy, afin de le faire entrer dans une colère noire, ce qui la faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Un rire d'enfant assez inquiétant…

Mais là, Draco se souvenait bien avoir tout verrouillé avant d'aller prendre sa douche !

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par la cheminée.

_QUEL CON !_

Dans l'âtre, un imposant foyer brûlait, parsemé de jolis reflets verts… Un feu de cheminée, par la chaleur qu'il faisait… ?

_La cheminette !_

Lançant sur le feu un sort de rétroaction, il entendit la voix bien connue de sa mère prononcer les mots suivants : _Ministère de la Magie, Londres_.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Les fesses négligemment posées sur les marches du perron, Harry attendait.

Il savait que si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné rendez vous au 12, Square Grimmaurd, c'était pour lui épargner les souvenirs relatifs à Sirius que contenaient la vieille baraque transformée en QG. De tout l'été, il n'avait pas eu la permission d'aller rendre visite aux membres de l'Ordre. Et cette fois encore, son directeur lui avait expressément demandé de l'attendre devant chez lui.

Chez lui quelle blague.

Au bout de quelques minutes, aveuglé par le soleil de cette fin du mois d'Août, il eut du mal à distinguer autre chose qu'une fine silhouette marchant dans sa direction. Habité par un pressentiment étrange, il se leva et s'approcha.

Effectuant la distance qui les séparait en seulement trois pas rapides, une magnifique jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le pressa contre elle, au beau milieu de la rue. Elle était légèrement moins grande qu'Harry, qui avait bien pris une dizaine de centimètres en quelques mois, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient châtains foncés, et ses yeux d'un vert si pâle qu'ils avaient l'air transparent. A sa voix, Harry reconnut Tonks.

« Harry, tu as tellement maigri… disait-elle au creux de son cou en le serrant si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Tu n'as pas pris soin de toi comme tu l'avais promis… »

« Tout va bien, Tonks, vient, éloignons nous. »

Sachant que sa « famille » ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer par une fenêtre, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au bout de Privet Drive.

Elle le regardait en souriant, mais il savait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Jamais elle n'avait pris une aussi belle apparence, et pourtant, Harry était de glace. Le choc était trop dur. La journée commençait très mal.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bouche de métro la plus proche, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques banalités, et il en fut de même dans la rame qui les menaient au centre de Londres.

Ils finirent par ressortir au grand jour, toujours main dans la main malgré tout, marchant sans un mort jusqu'à un quartier d'apparence sale et désaffecté. Sur le trottoir de la rue miteuse dans laquelle ils s'engagèrent, une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge.

Tonks lâcha à regret la main du jeune sorcier, le regardant se diriger sans plus de cérémonies vers l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie.

Ministère de la Magie dans lequel il se retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, face à celui qui l'attendait, vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre au broderies argentées. Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur l'accueillit lui aussi chaleureusement, mais par une simple poignée de main qui, d'après Harry, était beaucoup plus sincère que l'étreinte de Tonks, dégoulinante de compassion.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Harry. Mais tu me vois contrarié de constater que tu ne te portes pas si bien que cela… »  
« Je vais bien, mentit sèchement Harry. Je suis juste très fatigué. »  
« Manges-tu ? »  
« Peu… »

Mentir une fois, oui, deux, ç'eut été trop. Le directeur se contenta de jeter un œil sur le T-shirt gris beaucoup trop large pour lui qui, en effet, devait lui donner l'air d'un cadavre décharné en retombant sur ses côtes légèrement apparentes.

_Bon, on est pas là pour ça non plus, z'êtes mignons, z'êtes gentils, je voudrais en finir rapidement avec les souvenirs, là._

« Monsieur, allons voir le Ministre, s'il vous plaît… implora-t-il presque alors que les yeux perçants du directeur continuaient de le scruter. Nous sommes plantés dans ce hall et… »  
« Tu as raison, le Ministre va nous recevoir. »

Ils passèrent par le bureau de la Sécurité, ou le même sorcier mal rasé que l'année précédente leur demanda les raisons de leur visite, et les enregistra. Cette fois, sa baguette ne lui fut pas confisquée, et il la garda bien vissée dans la poche de son jean, au cas où il s'avère utile de torturer Fudge…

Suivant Dumbledore, il traversa le grand hall rempli de monde, les yeux baissés, pour ne pas voir la fontaine. Trop de souvenirs. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être, cette fois encore, impressionné par le nombre de cheminées encastrées dans les murs.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Au même moment s'échappait d'une de ces cheminées une boule de nerfs aux cheveux platines.

Les mains dans les poches, ses yeux gris étincelants, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau au dessus duquel une pancarte indiquait « Sécurité », et adressa un regard hautain au sorcier mal rasé et à la robe bleu qui se tenait derrière.

« Auriez-vous par hasard vu ma mère entrer ? » énonça-t-il de sa voix la plus traînante.  
« Votre mère… ? »

Le garde tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner par le regard mauvais du sorcier. Il « tait à peine plus grand que lui, ses cheveux blonds semblaient de l'or, ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'orage et même les éclairs pour aller avec, et son ton était des plus méprisants…

« Ah ! Vous voulez parler d'une grande femme, blonde comme vous, les yeux un peu bleus, très souriante ? ... Oui, elle est arrivée il y a une petite demi heure. Elle avait l'air très gentille, je l'ai enregistrée… dit-il en souriant et en cherchant un petit papier sous le comptoir. Narcissa Malfoy, dit-il joyeusement. »  
Et son sourire retomba. Il était en face du fils Malfoy, futur mangemort de son Etat.

Draco lui demanda rapidement si sa mère lui avait précisé où elle se rendait, et le sorcier, qui avait l'air troublé, lui avait répondu avec précision :

« Dans le bureau du Ministre de la Justice Magique Percy Weasley, monsieur. Deuxième Niveau, l'ascenseur est au fond, monsieur. »

Sans le moindre remerciement, Draco suivit les indications et prit l'ascenseur, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà emprunté. Il avait déjà vu le hall et ses dorures ridicules, un jour où, ne pouvant venir le chercher à la gare de King's Cross, son paternel lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Mais il n'était jamais monté.

Après avoir vu voler pendant une dizaine de minutes des avions en papier comme ceux qu'il envoyait à Saint Potter en cours de Potions, il finit par descendre au niveau deux.

_Potter, je me demande bien s'il a hâte de rentrer lui aussi. Depuis que Tante Bella a fait la peau à son criminel de parrain, ça doit être quelque chose de supporter ses crises de larmes, à cette chochotte…_

Une note de service vint lui cogner le haut du crâne à une vitesse non négligeable.

« Aïe ! »_  
Ca m'apprendra à être méchant… Je suis toujours méchant, je suis un Malfoy ! Surtout avec Potter !_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprocher plus sa réflexion stupide, car le spectacle sur lequel il tomba le stupéfia.

Au milieu du couloir aux murs couverts de portes et de fenêtres magiques, une femme blonde dont les traits, bien que tirés, témoignaient d'une immense beauté, était agenouillée devant un grand sorcier à l'allure dégingandée, au port de tête hautain, et au crâne roux comme les carottes, auquel elle tenait les chevilles en gémissant.

Sa mère suppliait Percy Weasley.

« Rendez-moi Lucius, rendez le moi s'il vous plaît… »  
« Vous venez de vous livrer à la justice, Narcissa, et c'est tout à votre honneur, disait le frère de la belette d'une voix mielleuse. Si vous nous dénoncez les autres mangemorts en liberté, nous vous assurons de vous ramener chez vous… »  
« Je ferai ce qu'il vous plaira, répétait-elle en souriant malgré ses larmes, rendez-moi Lucius, ou emmenez moi avec lui… »  
« Votre mari s'est échappé, Narcissa, mais nous vous tenons vous, à présent… »

Draco bondit sur le Ministre et arracha sa mère du sol dans un geste violent, la projetant dans l'ascenseur.  
« Rentre au manoir, maman, immédiatement. »  
« Oui, Draco, répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux fous, alors que son sourire s'évanouissait un peu. Reviens avec ton père, d'accord… ? »  
« Oui maman, attends nous à la maison. Demain nous t'emmènerons voir le médicomage. Sois sage s'il te plaît. »  
« Oui, Draco… »

Les portes se refermèrent magiquement sur son visage, dans lequel Draco décela pour la première fois depuis son retour de l'école, un véritable chagrin. Il préféra croire à une illusion.

Dès que l'ascenseur entama sa remontée, il saisit le nouveau Ministre par sa cravate et le tira au plus près de son visage. Percy ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres, et le jeune blond avait l'air finement musclé, sous son débardeur noir et près du corps.

« Weasley, encore une belette, j'aurais cru que tu valais mieux que tes frères pour avoir une place dans ce ministère… Quoique, ton père y est bien lui… » susurra-t-il d'une voix pleine de haine non contenue.  
« Vous vous adressez à un Ministre, monsieur Malfoy, et votre comportement est intolérable… »  
« Je m'adresse à un trou du cul qui a vécu la moitié de sa vie dans un trou à rats. Ca fait deux trous, rien que du vide, en gros. »  
« Vous avez permis la fuite d'un mangemort venu se rendre délibérément, vous allez avoir de gros ennuis… »  
« Ma mère… hurla Draco, avant de se reprendre, plus bas, trop honteux de ce qu'il allait dire ; Ma mère est complètement folle, belette de malheur, alors ton « délibérément », tu te le mets au… au vide. »  
« Sécurité ! »

En criant ce mot, le grand frère de Ron avait claqué des doigts, et Draco vit le sorcier mal rasé apparaître au bout du corridor, accompagné d'un colosse qu'on aurait pu croire de la famille de Crabbe et Goyle, en plus laid.

_Et merde…_

Posant sa main sur sa poche, le préfet des serpentards réalisa qu'il avait laissé chez lui sa baguette, et vu que le seul sort qu'il savait lancé à la main était un Incendio pour fumer sa clope, il préféra se ruer dans l'ascenseur qui était revenu, et appuyer sur tous les boutons.

_Aller, aller… ouvre-toi sale bête… aller !_

Par chance, la « sale bête » stoppa sa remontée au niveau du Hall par lequel il était arrivé, et il courut à toute jambe vers les cheminées. Mais un nombre impressionnant de sorciers à robes bleues se déploya devant chacune d'elle. Un voix grave s'écria « Bloquez l'entrée visiteurs ! »

Et c'est ainsi que ses yeux se tournèrent vers une porte rouge, juste après la fontaine, qui était en train de se fermer, et au dessus de laquelle il était écrit : « Entrée Visiteurs ».

Sans réfléchir, il prit ses jambes à son cou, et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son but, et que les deux portes n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques centimètres, il fut heurté de plein fouet.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Quelques minutes avant, dans le bureau du Ministre Fudge, Harry tapait du poing sur un bureau en acajou massif qui devait coûter un petit paquet de Gallions.

« Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons pris la peine de venir vous parler ! » hurla-t-il, alors que Dumbledore lui retirait prudemment la baguette de la poche, de peur d'une réaction un peu trop violente.  
« Je vous avoue que je n'en sais rien non plus, Monsieur Potter, lui rétorqua le Ministre avec un sourire narquois. Peut-être votre habituel statut de privilégié vous a-t-il poussé à croire que j'obéirais à vos caprices… »

Alors que le gryffondor tentait de se jeter par dessus le bureau, cette fois, le directeur de Poudlard le retint et l'assit doucement sur un fauteuil derrière lui.

« Monsieur Fudge, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne comprends pas votre réaction. Puisque vous refusez un communiqué officiel du Ministère, pourquoi n'acceptez vous pas la proposition de cette conférence de presse ? Ce serait un moyen bien moins direct de rétablir l'innocence posthume de Sirius Black, et de présenter publiquement vos excuses à Harry… »

L'interpellé frissonna à l'évocation du Lord Noir, et se tourna en soupirant de dédain vers Harry, qui fulminait dans son siège.

« Je ne dois aucune excuse à Monsieur Potter, le fait qu'il ait eu raison ne l'empêche pas d'avoir été présomptueux. Et je me demande parfois si le retour du Lord n'était pas une simple coïncidence, et votre élève un véritable affabulateur… »

Excédé, le Survivant se leva précipitamment, cracha sur le pauvre bureau maltraité sous les yeux amusés de Dumbledore, et se rua hors du bureau du Ministre pour aller rageusement appeler l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme blonde aux yeux remplis de larmes, et qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à la mère de son ennemi de toujours : Narcissa Malfoy. En plus épuisée.

Il soutint une minute son regard, et lorsqu'il n'y vit que démence et désespoir, il laissa les portes se refermer.

« Pourriez vous me ramener à une cheminée s'il vous plaît… ? »

La voix était douce, mais tout comme les yeux, elle trahissait la folie. Pris de pitié, Harry prit la main de la femme et lui répondit un « Oui » ferme et rassurant.

Arrivé au niveau huit, le niveau du Hall, Harry attendit patiemment que la grille dorée s'ouvre, et il entraîna doucement la femme à sa suite, vers une cheminée, dans laquelle il jeta pour elle une poignée de poudre.

« Vous pouvez y aller, faites attention… » lui dit-il en la lâchant très délicatement, un peu effrayé de ses réactions. Flottant dans une robe de lin blanche très ample, ses longs cheveux d'or cascadant sur ses épaules, elle avait un air irréel.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle, merci. »

Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule sans même le regarder, le gryffondor distingua nettement sur son bras un dessin. Un dessin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : La Marque des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il entendit « Manoir Malfoy », la femme était déjà dans la cheminée.

Harry eut envie de crier, mais il se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles et de courir, les yeux mi-clos, vers la sortie.

Il n'entendit pas les gardes vociférer, il les vit à peine, en robes bleues, se déployer, et alors qu'il courait sans relâche pour atteindre les portes rouges qui menaient à la cabine téléphonique, en surface, il se heurta de plein fouet à un autre sorcier qui tomba à la renverse.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Sur le postérieur, Draco se releva précipitamment sans songer à regarder qui avait bien pu le projeter parterre de la sorte, et il se rua vers les portes presque closes.

Harry également, et il bloqua même le mécanisme une petite seconde de plus afin que le sorcier qu'il avait malheureusement bousculé puisse entrer, et lui à sa suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois étroitement collé à lui, la tête coincé entre l'appareil téléphonique et la paroi glacée, qu'il le reconnut.

« Malfoy… ! »  
« Potter ? »

Les deux garçons, hors d'eux, se fixèrent un instant, et la voix emplie de dégoût, Draco commença :

« Putain c'est pas ma journée… Qu'est ce que tu fous là, le sauveur ? »  
« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Prince des enfoirés… »

Dans un bruit terrible, la plate-forme eut un sursaut, et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent brutalement dans une tout autre position. Le téléphone enfoncé dans le dos, Harry avait une jambe coincé entre celles de Malfoy qui, tant bien que mal, se retenait de tomber en s'accrochant à son épaule, ne pouvant plus vraiment bouger tant l'espace était étroit. Harry l'entendit gémir un peu et le vit fermer les yeux, mais il se reprit très vite.

« Je cherchais quelqu'un, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Dégage ton imposante personne, maintenant, ta tête est une telle baudruche que j'ai du mal à respirer… »  
« Commence par retirer ta main, Malfoy, ton fiel me brûle. »

Le serpentard retira vivement sa main sous l'insulte, et s'affala un peu sur la cuisse de Harry.

« Tu préfères comme ça, connard ? Bouge je te dis. »  
« Mais comment est-ce que tu veux que je bouge, merde à la fin ! »

Et alors que, malgré tout, il tentait de s'exécuter, la plate-forme eut un nouveau soubresaut, et s'arrêta. Ni plus ni moins.

« Quoi… ? gémit le serpentard. Elle va pas s'arrêter là, quand même… ? »

A peine éclairé par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les carreaux de la cabine, beaucoup plus haute qu'eux, Harry remarqua qu'étrangement, le téléphone trônait magiquement dans le vide, et n'était pas fixé au mur.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on est coincés… » reprit le blond d'une voix tremblante qui étonna un peu le brun.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache… ! »

Sous le nouveau gémissement du serpentard, il hésita entre rire et paniquer.

« Pourquoi… ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Malfoy ! »  
« Je suis claustrophobe pauvre crétin ! »  
« Ah… »

Un silence légèrement gênant s'installa, brisé à intervalles réguliers par un petit gémissement de Draco, qui respirait nerveusement, les dents serrées.

Harry n'ayant pas le cœur à attaquer l'ennemi dans un moment de faiblesse, il tenta lui même de retrouver son calme, chose difficile après son entrevue avec…

_Fudge…_

… et il décida d'engager un semblant de conversation. Peut-être plus pour se rassurer que pour mettre Draco à l'aise, d'ailleurs.

« Hé bien Malfoy, c'est une bonne occasion de discuter non… ? »  
« Parce que tu crois qu'ainsi tu auras l'immeeeense privilège de me connaître mieux, Saint Potter ? »  
« Non mais toi tu pourrais essayer d'en apprendre sur moi pour aller tout rapporter à ta famille de mangemorts adorée… »

« Pff… parle, parle, qui a dit que moi, Draco Malfoy, j'aurais un quelconque intérêt à te… »  
« Comment va ta mère ? » interrompit Harry, sur la défensive.

La lueur qui, à ce moment là, brilla dans les yeux argents du blond, Harry la perçut très clairement malgré la pénombre. S'il avait pu bouger, Draco l'aurait certainement massacré.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Au même moment, Dumbledore et Fudge se décidaient à sortir du bureau du Ministre, ameutés par les cris hystériques d'un Percy affolé :

« Ne le laissez pas filer ! Ramenez le moi ! »  
« Mais qui donc, Weasley ! gronda Fudge. Cessez ces hurlements voyons ! »

« Draco Malfoy, monsieur le Ministre ! Il m'a empêché d'arrêter sa mère venue se rendre, et il s'est enfui ! »  
En quelques minutes, les trois hommes étaient dans le Hall, et en sortant de l'ascenseur, ils assistèrent au spectacle de Draco et Harry se faufilant entre les portes de l'entrée visiteurs qui menaçaient de se fermer sur eux.

Dumbledore sourit, amusé par la situation, tandis que Fudge pestait contre tout et rien. Il se dirigea vers les portes à présent fermées, et tapa un grand coup dessus, énervé. Cela eut pour effet de provoquer un bruit terrifiant. Et l'aiguille lumineuse qui brillait au dessus du panneau indiquant « Entrée Visiteurs » arrêta sa progression. L'ascenseur était bloqué.

« Bien joué, monsieur le Ministre ! » s'écria Percy.  
« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Weasley… »

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

« Tu as vu ma mère, Potter… ? »

Entre le ton haineux et le regard meurtrier, Harry se dépêcha de répondre.

« Oui, elle m'a demandée de la ramener à une cheminée, j'étais dans l'ascenseur, je ne l'avais pas reconnue au début et… »  
« Ca va, la ferme. »

A nouveau, ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprenne :

« Est-ce qu'elle souriait… ? »  
« Non, pas du tout, elle était en larmes. »  
« Tu ne me racontes pas de conneries, sale gryffon ? »  
« C'est vrai qu'avec ma réputation d'affabulateur, répliqua Harry, sentant la rage remonter en lui, tu pourrais ne pas me croire, mais elle pleurait, Malfoy. »

Draco le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Le brun avait l'air en colère, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient un peu brillants, à ce qu'il voyait, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

Le serpentard eut envie de rire tant la situation était ridicule. Il était coincé dans un ascenseur avec Harry Potter, au Ministère de la Magie, et ils parlaient de sa mère.

Mais en même temps, il se retenait aussi de pleurer. Sa mère… si elle ne souriait plus bêtement, y avait-il un espoir qu'elle redevienne elle-même ?

Soudain, il réalisa les paroles prononcées par l'aîné des belettes : Lucius s'était échappé.

Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré au manoir… ?

Harry, sans bouger, fixait le serpentard qui, depuis quelques minutes, semblait se conforter dans le silence pesant, absorbé dans une réflexion quelconque. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, à présent, mais tout les opposait.

La peau blanche du serpentard contrastait avec la sienne, presque dorée, ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient d'argents étaient le parfait contraire des siens, noirs de jais, et leurs traits n'avaient rien de commun. Draco avait un visage fin, délicat, racé, des lèvres minces, là ou Harry avait une mâchoire plus carrée, des lèvres plus pleines…

Draco vacilla légèrement quand il se souvint d'où il était. Il scruta les parois et eut la nette impression qu'elles se rapprochaient, prêtes à l'écraser… Un gémissement lui échappa, et alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une excuse pour s'accrocher à son ennemi (_on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main, hein…_), une sonnerie horriblement stridente retentit.

« Téléphone… » ricana Harry.  
« Téléquoi… ? »  
« Té-lé-pho-ne, répéta Harry en articulant bien, il faut y répondre mais il est sous mon dos, alors ça attendra… »

_Sous son dos… ?_

Voyant là son excuse, Draco s'appuya de tout son corps sur le torse de Harry, glissa une main dans son dos et attrapa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un haricot dur.

« Mets le à ton oreille et parle. » lui ordonna le brun qui avait posé une main sur son dos, pour le rapprocher un peu plus encore. Pour qu'il puisse bien entendre, évidemment.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est bien vous… ? »

Dumbledore sourit à la réponse positive.

« Tout va bien, monsieur Potter est-il bien en votre compagnie ? »

Positive, à nouveau.

« Bien, écoutez-moi bien monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous que j'aille tenir compagnie à votre mère ? …… Oui, je le sais. Le Ministre Weasley m'a donné votre explication. ……. Non, monsieur Malfoy, je ne compte pas l'amener à Sainte Mangouste avant que vous soyez sortis de là. Il va d'ailleurs vous falloir attendre, le Ministre Fudge veut vous interroger à votre sortie, mais nous n'avons encore trouvé personne pour vous débloquer… »

« Comment ça on a… » commença Fudge en criant, mais Dumbledore scella ses lèvres simplement en levant le doigt.

« Très bien monsieur Malfoy, je vais prendre soin de votre mère et vous me promettez de ne pas vous entretuer avec Monsieur Potter… »

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

« Vous avez ma parole… Oui… Directeur ? … Monsieur ? Potter, ton télémione ne marche plus ! » ragea Draco, toujours serré contre le brun.  
« Téléphone, Malfoy, fais le 2442… avec le compteur, là… »

Et il remua un peu pour laisser place au compteur, le visage du blond se retrouvant enfoui dans son cou.

« Il disent « Service indisponible », je fais quoi… ? »  
« Tu laisses tomber… »

A contre cœur, bien qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, le serpentard se redressa, et en croisant le regard du gryffondor, il comprit tout de suite qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire en règle.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ta mère, Malfoy… ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais en parler avec toi, Saint Fouineur… »  
« Parce que nous sommes enfermés, dans une pièce très très petite, que tu es complètement terrorisé et que ça te distrairait… »

La voix était chaude, et aussi rassurante que le torse contre lequel il s'était presque… blotti peu avant.

_Je ne me suis pas « blotti » contre Potter ! … Un peu._

« Elle est devenue folle depuis que mon père a été capturé. Je me suis occupé d'elle tout l'été. »  
« Folle… ? » demanda doucement Harry, de peur de brusquer le serpentard, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien. Habituellement, il n'aurait rien eu à foutre de la vie de Seigneur Malfoy, mais là, il fallait bien faire quelque chose, et sa voix étranglée lorsqu'il avait dit à Dumbledore d'aller rejoindre Narcissa lui avait fait pitié plus que jamais auparavant.

« Folle. Elle passait son temps à sourire stupidement dans le vide, elle chantonnait, elle jouait seule à cache-cache, elle me bavait dessus, elle venait me réveiller la nuit, elle… »  
« OK, ça ira… tu peux t'arrêter là. »

Draco essaya de prendre appui sur la paroi derrière lui pour se relever un peu et ne plus être un poids sur la cuisse d'Harry, mais il n'y parvint pas, et un autre gémissement fit comprendre au brun que sa peur ressurgissait.

Par réflexe, il le prit par la hanche et le ramena dans la position qu'il avait adopté pour téléphoner, c'est à dire contre son torse.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu… »  
« Ca va Malfoy, range ta fierté une fois, t'as peur, on en meurt pas. »  
« Un Malfoy n'a pas peur… jamais. »  
« Un Malfoy n'a pas de cerveau, jamais. »  
« Rha la ferme Potter, avec ton complexe de super-héros, tu me dégoûtes… »  
« Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à moi comme ça… ? »

Ce qu'Harry n'eut pas la chance de voir, ce furent les joues de Draco qui, dans la pénombre, prirent une très jolie teinte tomate.

« Ne raconte jamais ça à personne… » souffla-t-il au creux du cou du Survivant, le faisant légèrement frissonner.  
« Pour ta mère… ? » le taquina Harry.  
« Pour tout crétin… »  
« Promis… »

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

« Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas POURQUOI vous ne laissez pas nos réparateurs faire leur travail, je vous rappelle que nous les payons à l'heure et… »  
« Je paierai, Cornelius, je paierai… » lui sourit le vieux Directeur, une malicieuse lueur dans les yeux.  
« Bien, bien, la situation est différente dans ce cas… - il s'adressa aux techniciens – Messieurs, il y a une machine à café moldue au deuxième niveau, Arthur Weasley vous aidera, vous pouvez rester autant que cela sera nécessaire… »

Dumbledore passa ses doigts dans sa barbe. La situation l'amusait grandement, mais il lui fallait tenir sa promesse et rejoindre Narcissa Malfoy. Il lui tenait à cœur de vérifier ce qu'avait dit le jeune Malfoy comme quoi elle eut pu devenir folle…

« Cornelius, reprit-il sur un ton étonnamment sérieux, si vous retrouvez Lucius Malfoy, comptez vous le faire retourner à Azkaban ? »  
« Evidemment, Albus… il en va de mon devoir de Ministre… »  
« Vos excuses à Harry également, Cornelius… »  
« Expliquez moi ce que vous comptez tirer de ces deux-là, soupira-t-il en désignant les portes rouges, et je reconsidèrerai ma décision… »  
« Si monsieur Malfoy a dit vrai à propos de sa mère Narcissa, je suppose que ces deux mois d'été ont du être très difficiles à supporter pour un enfant de son âge… Ces deux-là, comme vous dites, se détestent cordialement, mais je sais Harry capable d'aller au delà de la haine quand cela est nécessaire… et Draco a besoin de quelqu'un… pour avoir de l'importance… Vous comprendrez Cornelius, vous comprendrez, mais disons seulement que j'aimerais bien que ces deux là soient un plus liés avant d'entrer à Poudlard dans quelques jours. »  
« Pour vous éviter les éternelles querelles… ? »  
« Pour éviter des larmes, Cornelius… des larmes… »

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Harry commençait à faiblir dans leur position si inconfortable, et le poids de Draco n'y était pas pour rien. Ce con était lourd. Parce que musclé… d'ailleurs ça lui allait vraiment très bien, ces abdos fermes. Comment il le savait ? Parce qu'il les sentait contre lui, à travers leurs vêtements fins… contre ses os, ses côtes un peu trop saillantes dont il avait honte...

La respiration du blond était régulière, et Harry crut qu'il dormait. Tournant légèrement son visage vers lui, il se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Draco Malfoy, j'ai mal partout, au dos, à la cuisse… et toi tu dors comme un bébé, et tu sais quoi ? Tu es lourd… »  
« Fallait le dire avant, que je dérangeais, Potter… »

S'il avait eu la place, Harry aurait sursauté, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Draco s'étira lentement et balança son corps en arrière pour se retrouver appuyé à la paroi. Seuls leurs bassins étaient en contact à présent, la jambe du gryffondor toujours bloquée entre celles, musclées aussi, du serpentard.

Le jour commençait à tomber au dehors, et la lumière s'affaiblissait progressivement. Draco l'avait remarqué, et maintenant que son corps était séparé de celui, chaud et rassurant, du gryffondor, il commençait à sérieusement angoisser.

Il comprit alors pourquoi ce type était un « sauveur »… Près de lui, il se sentait en sécurité. Et vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, il imagina ce que ça pouvait-être pour les gens qui, eux, l'appréciaient… La plénitude totale…

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il regarda les dernières lueurs du soleil s'éteindre doucement au dessus de lui, et cette fois, il lui sembla que c'était le plafond qui allait leur descendre dessus et les écraser…

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de Draco. D'ici, dans les très faibles raies de lumière, il distinguait son élégant débardeur relevé jusqu'au dessus de son nombril, ses hanches plaquées aux siennes, et s'il remontait, il voyait son torse, à quelques centimètres à peine, et son visage, levé vers le ciel, son cou offert…

Le serpentard avait le souffle court, et ses yeux brillaient. Il était tétanisé tant il avait peur, et Merlin seul savait pourquoi, Harry eut envie de le réconforter. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère, et ce serait peut-être la seule fois…

Alors le brun vint délicatement entourer la taille fine de ses bras et posa sa joue contre l'épaule, un peu pointue, de Draco, s'allongeant à demi sur lui tout en le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

Dans un premier temps, sous le coup de la surprise, Draco tenta de le repousser. Mais Harry raffermit sa prise, et le serpentard se laissa aller. Il n'avait plus peur. Du tout.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Albus Dumbledore, la barbe au vent, pénétra dans l'imposant Manoir par la cheminée d'une immense bibliothèque aux murs drapés de rideaux verts. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure séculaire, aucun témoignage d'une vie quelconque.

Suivant son instinct, il sortit de la pièce et descendit une volée de marches pour trouver Narcissa Malfoy, assise sur un grand lit à baldaquin blanc comme la neige, blanc comme sa robe, et fixant de ses yeux vides une cheminée décorée.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un Narcissa… ? » murmura-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle avait repliée les pans de sa robe sur ses cuisses, dévoilant de longues jambes diaphanes, et ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Oui, monsieur, j'attends mon époux… »

Constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, le grand sorcier commença à croire les dires de Draco.

« Votre époux ? Lucius Malfoy ? »  
« Oui monsieur… j'aimerais tant qu'il revienne… »  
« Je comprends, Narcissa, je comprends… »

Elle continuait à se balancer, souriant faiblement de temps à autre, passant une main décharnée dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Et si je vous le ramenais Narcissa… ? Je sais où il est. Vous voudriez le voir avec moi… ? »  
« Oh oui monsieur, oui… s'écria la sorcière alors que des larmes lui remplissaient les yeux. Mais il faut dire à Draco, monsieur, Draco est allé le chercher… »  
« Draco va venir nous rejoindre, ne vous en faites pas. Habillez-vous, voulez-vous ? Je vais nous préparer. »

Le vieillard la laissa sortir et gagner sa salle de bain, puis il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et y passa seulement sa tête.

« Square Grimmaurd…. Lucius ? Je suis avec votre femme… Elle a en effet perdu la raison, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas simple de la faire revenir… Oui… Demandez au professeur Rogue de préparer une potion de mémoire, essayons de lui faire se souvenir que vous étiez tous deux mangemorts… »

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Sous son oreille, Harry entendit battre le cœur de Draco de plus en plus vite.

« Tu as encore peur… ? »  
« Oui… » mentit le blond.

Et le brun le serra un peu plus fort sous lui, provoquant un gémissement que Draco espéra faire passer pour de la peur également.

En réalité, il était tout simplement troublé par le bien être qu'il éprouvait dans la proximité de leurs deux corps. Il se sentait vraiment bien, et c'était plutôt étonnant.

Il avait eu le temps de détailler le corps de son ennemi, et il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt son genre… mais cela restait Harry Potter.

Et il aimait grandement avoir Harry Potter dans ses bras, qu'il avait refermés autour de ses épaules, caressant distraitement ses cheveux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, une voix leur parvint d'en dessus, et Harry se retira vivement de son étreinte, pour son plus grand malheur. Un homme avait ouvert la porte de la cabine, et, discrètement, s'était penché dans le trou béant pour leur parler.

« Monsieur Malfoy – c'était la voix de Fudge en personne – , Dumbledore vous fait dire qu'il est avec votre mère, qu'elle a une chance de retrouver ses capacités mentales, et qu'il aimerait que vous les rejoigniez dès que vous serez débloqués… »  
« C'est à dire quand ? » hurla Harry, voyant bien que le blond, trop à son bonheur, était incapable de parler.  
« Les réparateurs sont là, ils en ont pour exactement 30 minutes de manipulations, monsieur Potter. » lui répondit le Ministre.  
« Très bien, prévenez le professeur Dumbledore que je lui amène Draco dès que nous seront libres ! »  
« Avez-vous vos baguettes… ? Pour vous faire de la lumière ! »  
« Non… souffla Draco, j'ai laissé la mienne au Manoir… »  
« Et Dumbledore a la mienne… Non ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du Ministre, mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, ne perdez pas de temps avec ça ! »  
« Bien ! Je vais lancer les opérations, courage ! »

Et à nouveau, le silence.

_30 minutes…_

Les deux garçons avaient pensé en même temps.

Dans 30 minutes, une demi-heure, la vie normale (si l'on peut dire) reprendrait son cours. Les choses seraient-elles changées ?

Draco avait clairement entendu Harry l'appeler par son prénom, et se proposer de l'accompagner chez lui. C'était déjà un signe, le gryffondor était pour la paix. Mais lui était pour plus.

Harry avait senti la main du serpentard dans ses cheveux, les caresses si douces sur ses épaules et son dos… et le blond n'avait même pas tilté quand il avait parlé à sa place, utilisant son prénom… C'était déjà un signe, le serpentard restait calme… Mais lui était étonnamment excité.

_30 minutes…_

Il leur restait 30 minutes seulement. Et Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_A changer les choses, autant le faire bien…_

La première minute, il s'approcha doucement de Draco qui, croyant qu'il voulait s'allonger à nouveau, l'attira un peu plus à lui.

La deuxième minute, il posa ses lèvres rosées et pleines sur celles pâles et étirées du blond, qui frémit sous la surprise, mais se laissa doucement faire.

La troisième minute, Draco lui rendit tendrement son baiser et le laissa envahir sa bouche de sa langue, joueuse mais très douce, très… amoureuse… ?

Harry ne sut attendre la cinquième minute pour parler.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas… ? »  
« Seulement de t'être arrêté… »

La voix du blond était devenue très rauque, et Harry doutait que ce soit de peur. Pour s'en assurer, il s'approcha de son oreille, la mordilla très délicatement, et chuchota :

« J'ai envie de toi, Draco… »

Pour s'entendre répondre :

« Moi aussi… »

Ses lèvres descendirent alors dévorer de baisers le cou qu'il avait, un peu plus tôt, déjà dévoré des yeux, et ses doigts vinrent se poser sur le ventre plat du serpentard, alors qu'il remontait pour embrasser une fois encore ses lèvres.

Harry crut rêver lorsqu'il ressentit de la tendresse dans le baiser, si doux, de celui qu'il appelait sans trop savoir pourquoi son ennemi, et toutes leurs rivalités s'envolèrent de son cœur en un instant.

Draco, lui, referma sa main sur la nuque du gryffondor, et comprit que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui saurait lui donner l'importance dont il avait besoin pour se sentir vivant, sans qu'il doivent jouer les prétentieux arrogants. Il gémit légèrement contre les lèvres du brun et se laissa contorsionner lorsque, passant une main sous son dos et appuyant légèrement, Harry le força à se cambrer jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser son ventre.

Le Survivant titilla son nombril du bout de la langue, et les délicieux gémissements qu'il déclencha lui firent réaliser que Draco Malfoy avait besoin de lui plus que de personne. S'il devait être un sauveur, il voulait être le sien à présent.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Draco se redressa et força Harry à se décaler, pour qu'il n'ait plus l'appareil téléphonique dans le dos, et il gagna ainsi assez de place pour renverser la situation. Le serpentard avait terriblement envie de posséder le brun, pour devenir son seul centre d'intérêt, le seul à l'avoir fait sien. Parce qu'il savait de source sûre que Potter était vierge, et il était hors de question qu'il le reste ce soir là.

Allongeant délicatement Harry sur son bras gauche, il frotta doucement son bassin sur sa cuisse emprisonnée, désireux de lui faire comprendre ses intentions, et un soupir de la part du brun lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait très bien compris. Et qu'il n'avait pas l'air contre.

De sa main droite, Draco s'occupa rapidement de la braguette du gryffondor, qui ne lui résista que quelques secondes, et alors qu'il couvrait ses lèvres des siennes, sa main vint recouvrir la partie enflée de son boxer. Boxer dont il frôla l'élastique du bout des doigts avant de le descendre en même temps que le jean, trop encombrant, du beau brun aux yeux verts.

Harry, haletant, ne maîtrisait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait appartenir à Draco, et sur le champs. Il sentit à peine ses vêtements tomber au sol, et seul l'air frais provenant d'en haut lui fit réaliser qu'il était déjà à demi nu. La main experte du serpentard malmenait délicieusement son désir, et il ne put s'empêcher de haleter, plantant ses ongles dans les pâles épaules. Lorsque Draco lui ferait l'amour, il ne penserait plus à rien. Et il n'aurait plus peur, jamais.

Le blond, gourmand, posa ses yeux avides sur l'objet de son désir, tendu contre son ventre alors qu'il retournait embrasser les lèvres du gryffon.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne veux… »  
« Continue… je te promets de te protéger de tout ce que tu voudras mais fais moi l'amour s'il te plaît… »  
« Harry attends… C'est ta première fois et je le sais… »  
« Pas la tienne… ? »  
« Avec un homme, si… » répondit Draco sans cesser d'onduler des hanches pour que les frottements perdurent.

Et quittant ses lèvres, il souleva doucement son t-shirt et vint poser sa bouche sur le torse de Harry, le parsemant de milliers de baisers...  
_Il a la peau sur les os...  
_...jusqu'à atteindre, avec une lenteur digne de la torture, son érection.

Le hoquet qui secoua Harry lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur lui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, et il lui procura la plus sensuelle des caresses, jouant de sa langue sur toute sa longueur, le faisant gémir de frustration jusqu'au moment où celui-ci dit dans un seul souffle :

« Ne me fais plus attendre, Draco… s'il te plaît viens maintenant, je ne tiendrai pas… »

Le jeune Malfoy déboutonna son propre jean et le laissa tomber au sol, dégagea la cuisse de Harry et la posa sur sa hanche, faisant de même pour l'autre, puis le plaqua contre la paroi derrière lui.

Le brun noua ses jambes derrière le dos du blond, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de virer son fichu boxer, le blond introduisit deux doigts dans sa bouche, qu'il lécha avec application, jusqu'à ce que Draco les retire pour aller les poser contre son intimité.

Le premier arracha un cri de stupeur à Harry, que le serpentard avait un peu plus coincé contre le mur. Le second, il ne le sentit qu'à peine, et il eut tôt fait de se délecter des agréables mouvement que Draco effectuait pour étirer son anneau de chair.

Quand il commença à mouvoir son bassin et à gémir un peu plus fort, le blond n'y tint plus. Se débarrassant prestement de son sous vêtement, il souleva encore un peu Harry, et se plaça à son entrée.

La pénétration fut lente, douce, torture pour l'un autant que pour l'autre, l'un impatient, l'autre déchiré par la douleur, jusqu'au moment où elle s'en fut et où Draco, qui n'avait pas encore osé bouger, sentit le gryffondor remuer ses hanches pour l'avoir plus profondément encore en lui.

Les coups de reins de Draco, d'abord espacés et doux, se rapprochèrent, et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le rythme éffréné avait coupé la voix et le souffle de Harry, qui exprimait son plaisir par de longs soupirs ou de douces morsures dans le cou du préfet serpentard.

Alors que la jouissance menaçait de les faucher tous les deux, le mur se mit à glisser dans le dos du brun.

Ils remontaient !

Trop surpris, Draco se retira en un éclair,le laissa presque tomber les deux pieds au sol, remonta son jean et fouilla frénétiquement à la recherche des vêtements du Survivant, tâche rendue difficile par son incapacité à se baisser vu le peu de place.

Leurs sangs ne firent qu'un tour (chacun) quand la voix de Fudge résonna à nouveau, s'approchant de plus en plus.

« Ca va les garçons… ? Aaaah je n'y vois rien, trouvez moi une baguette que je les éclaire nom de nom ! »

Sans même savoir comment, Harry retrouva jean et sous vêtement, enfila le tout plus vite que jamais, et lorsque le rayon du Lumos s'abattit sur eux, le Ministre les aperçut les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, mais ne put se douter de rien.

°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°O.O°

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents, main dans la main, rejoignaient Albus Dumbledore dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Il se lâchèrent en apercevant Narcissa Malfoy, que Draco alla serrer contre lui, et lorsque le directeur leur expliqua qu'ils allaient rejoindre Lucius Malfoy au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, où les attendait le professeur Rogue et une potion de souvenirs qui pourrait, peut-être, réveiller la raison de la mère du serpentard, ils eurent du mal à en croire leurs oreilles.

Lucius avait rejoint l'Ordre, et le choc psychologique qu'avait ressenti Narcissa en l'apprenant lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Draco faillit fondre en larmes, mais il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main d'Harry, qu'il avait repris dans la sienne.

« Bien, Narcissa est prête, mais suite à vos périples, je vous conseillerais de prendre vos aises et de vous changer avant que nous partions… Songez aussi à prendre vos valises, nous rejoindrons ensuite Poudlard…. »  
« Oui, monsieur… souffla Draco. Merci… et merde pour ne pas m'avoir dit avant où se trouvait mon père ! »  
« Mes excuses, monsieur Malfoy, l'Ordre a ses secrets… Bien, je vous laisse… disons… 30 minutes… ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent… et coururent l'un à la suite de l'autre en dehors de la pièce.

C'est court, 30 minutes…

* * *

Voilà, c'était le cadeau pour ma 40° revieweuse, la fidèle Zoo, qui m'a aidée pour ce One Shot dont elle a choisi le couple. 

J'espère que ça t'a vraiment plu Zoo parce que je tenais réellement à te remercier de façon concrète pour me conseiller et me soutenir pour DMC.

DMC dont le chapitre 6 (l'épilogue) arrivera je ne sais pas quand, pour cause de BAC très très bientôt...

Sinon ben merci à tous les gens qui liront cette fic, que j'ai écrite en écoutant le Buena Vista Social Club et Aventura, et puis bizoux à vous et merde si vous passez des exams...

Une review me ferait très très plaisir, n'hésitez pas SVP, je ferai des RaR !


	2. Claustro : RaR

**Titre :** Claustrophobie au Ministère de la Magie

**N/a :** J'avais promis des RaR les voilà, je tiens à vous remercier pour la popularité qu'a eu cette OS et qui a totalement dépassée mes espérances.

Merci infiniment, donc, et surtout à ceux qui viennent seulement de lire et qui tomberont sur cette page, n'hésitez pas à reviewer vous aussi, je tâcherai de vous répondre que ce soit ici ou par mail.

Merci, merci, merci, en espérant vous revoir tous pour de (très) prochaines fics…

KM.

* * *

**RaR : **(dans l'ordre alphabétique pour vous faciliter la recherche !)

Alicya Potter-Black : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Pour le couple, je ne suis pas trop partisane du « ils se sautent dessus dès qu'ils se voient », alors j'ai essayé de faire une vraie évolution, et je suis bien contente que ça t'ait convenu au final ! Et pour le suspense, c'est sûr qu'on s'en doute puisque je suis obligée de prévenir que c'est du DM/HP… Tout l'intérêt c'est justement : comment vont-ils en arriver là ? ;p  
Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me reviewer, c'est vraiment un plaisir !

Amy Keira : Toujours là, ma chère lectrice fidèle… Je suis très touchée par ton petit mot, contente que ça t'ait plu, j'en ai pas mal dans la tête en ce moment, et c'est pour bientôt, alors je croise les doigts pour que tu les lises et qu'elles te plaisent aussi ! Merci merci merci ! Bizoux…

Crystal d'Avalon : Joli pseudo ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu aies pris du temps pour donner ton avis ! Tu n'es pas la seule à demander une suite (ce à quoi je ne m'attendais VRAIMENT pas) donc ben… je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais pourquoi pas ? En attendant si tu veux lire autre chose de moi, je vais publier quelques trucs bientôt, et j'ai déjà une fic de presque terminée… n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Merci encore, à une prochaine j'espère !

Garla Sama : Tout d'abord merci, et ensuite, j'avoue que le lemon dans la cabine téléphonique ça a des difficultés : c'est très étroit une cabine téléphonique, alors bonjour pour rendre les positions plausibles ! Ah oui vous restez sur votre fin… ? Ah… bah je sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe ensuite, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas imaginé ! Mais si j'ai plein d'autre reviews pour une suite, je verrai… En attendant je vais en écrire d'autres, donc n'hésite pas. Et enfin je ne peux pas dire m...ci parce que ça annule l'effet, mais ton Merde était TRES gentil. Biz à bientôt j'espère !

Hannange : Bref mais suffisamment explicite, « génial » c'est un mot fort, merci beaucoup ! Et merci aussi pour m'avoir ajoutée à tes auteurs favoris, ça n'est pas rien… Merci infiniment ! Biz !

JuliePotter : Ton mot me touches d'autant plus que tu as fait un effort pour me poster une review, alors je te remercie vraiment très fort d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour me dire que tu avais apprécié mon OS ! Je suis flattée que tu aies aimé l'histoire, c'est un peu difficile d'instaurer un scénario quand on a pour intention de faire un OS, parce qu'il faut rapidement le boucler… alors si ça a réussi, j'en suis bien heureuse ! Comme plusieurs personnes me demandent une suite, je vais bien voir si c'est possible, mais je vois bien l'histoire en rester là… A voir ! Merci encore et désolée pour tes amis que tu as envoyé balader… c'est ma faute pardon ;p !

Lilyep : Je suis devenue toute rouge en lisant ta review, tant d'enthousiasme et un chouette compliment, c'est top gentil ! Merci beaucoup et à dans les reviews d'une prochaine fic, j'espère ! Biz !

Loryah : Excellent ? Quand même… °toute rouge° Ben merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère que tu liras les prochaines élucubrations de mon esprit et qu'elle te plairont autant, en tout cas c'est une review qui m'a fait très très plaisir. J'adore ce couple aussi. Ah oui tu t'en doutais… ? Et oui, vous pouvez tous remercier Zoo pour avoir reviewé Dans ma chair, sans elle, pas d'OS cadeau ! C'est vrai qu'elle écrit super bien en plus… Merci encore de ton petit mot, bizoux !

Marion-Moune : Tu réunis dans ton pseudo le prénom d'une de mes meilleures amies et le nom du chat d'une amie… J'ai beaucoup ri en voyant ça ! Un simple « j'adore » qui me va droit au cœur, merci ! A bientôt… Biz !

Milii : Quel pseudo tout mignon ! Merci pour tes compliments, et pour avoir pris une minute pour reviewer… 30 minutes, c'est beaucoup trop court… d'expérience… ;p Biz !

Onarluca : Artémis, une autre lectrice fidèle ! Alors c'est vrai tu as aimé ? Génial ! Tu m'en voies flattée, comme d'habitude… et pour le paradis du bisou glacial, je te déconseille d'aller y faire un tour ;p… T'inquiètes pas qu'il y en aura d'autre, et encore plus tôt que ce que tu crois ! En espérant que tu seras comme toujours là pour me donner ton avis… Bizoux !

Sahada : Toi… ? La vraie, celle qui a écrit une de mes histoires favorites… ? « Le Jeu de l »Amour et de la Guerre »… ? Oui, toi, plus aucun doutes ! Ouaah, et ben merci beaucoup, ça alors ! « Magnifique » ? « Petite merveille » ? °cramoisie° Merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil, trop heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Et pour la suite, c'était pas prévu du tout, mais vu le nombre de demande… pourquoi pas… Après d'autres choses que je voudrais publier alors ! (et que j'espère que tu liras également). Merci encore et bravo pour ta fic que j'adore ! Biz !

Sakurazukamori8 : Pseudo ultra simple à écrire ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, et merci pour le compliment. Aucune critique dans ma formule, seulement histoire de préciser que ce n'est pas un PWP (ce que beaucoup de gens pensent quand ils voient qu'un OS contient un lemon), mais j'en lis moi même et j'aime ça ! Accessoirement je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Lucius a quitté le mauvais camp, je pense qu'il a eu des remords vis à vis de Draco. On verra si jamais j'imagine une suite… Merci encore, biz !

Sélène : Ravie que tu adores, et contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice… Merci beaucoup, bizoux et à bientôt j'espère !

Serpentis-Draco : Génial ? Merci ! Lol parce que c'est drôle… ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas, à bientôt pour une autre fic (croise les doigts pour garder ses nouveaux lecteurs) ! Biz !

Slydawn : Merci merci, je te revois clairement dans les reviews de Dans ma chair, toi ! C'est très gentil en tout cas, et heu… pour une suite… Je la connais pas moi-même la suite ! Mais on me la demande tellement… Peut-être, peut-être… ;p Merci encore, bizoux !

Vert Emeraude : Comme les beaux yeux d'Harry… Merci pour cette gentille review, et j'espère à une prochaine… Biz !

Vif d'or : Et tu tiens tes promesses… J'ai vu ta review à Dans ma chair, je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite mais j'espère bientôt ! Tu me dis merci pour cet OS, mais de rien ! Merci à toi pour ta review et pour avoir lu DMC également ! Merci pour ton soutien, merci pour tout ! Bizoux !

Zoo : Désolée l'ordre alphabétique ne t'avantage pas ! Et ben je te l'ai déjà dit aussi mais je suis trop contente que ton cadeau t'ait plu parce que tu le mérites vraiment, tu es trop adorable, je suis trop ravie d'être ta bêta, et de savoir que je collaborerai sous peu avec un de mes auteurs préférés : TOI ! Merci !  
Pour Narcissa, hé oui, je rends bien les timbrés, c'est parce que j'en suis une aussi… ° a du mal à écrire avec sa camisole…° MOUHAHAHA !  
Dumby la barbe au vent, ça m'est venu en écrivant, mais comme on dirait chez moi, mieux vaut la barbe que la…  
Et pour la fin de DMC, ça arrivera, après le bac et le début de… de tout ce que tu sais ;p !  
Bizoux et merci pour ton soutien pour les exams ! Plein de bizoux !

* * *

Et voilà, comme vous le voyez, y'avait du monde, et c'était un plaisir alors une seule chose à dire : CONTINUEZ ! Et peut-être une suite, qui sait ? Merci à tous !

KM.

**  
**


End file.
